Bedtime Stories
by CharliesHoodie
Summary: Blaine, with Kurt's help, tells their daughter the story of how they met.


**Bedtime Stories**

Rating: PG

Pairings: Kurt/Blaine

Warnings (if any): Future fic, very brief mentions of gay bashing and a minor character death.

Word Count: 2019

Summary: Blaine, with Kurt's help, tells their daughter the story of how they met.

* * *

><p>Blaine's gasped and his eyes flew open at the loud rumble of thunder. The window panes rattled and he curled up closer behind Kurt, burying his nose in the back of his neck.<p>

Kurt slept soundly, of course. As he always did through storms like this. On most nights, he was dead to the world the moment he closed his eyes. It was a gift Blaine wished he had.

Lightning flashed through the blinds, lighting up their bedroom. Blaine held Kurt a little tighter, taking comfort in his warmth.

In the darkness, Blaine saw Kurt's jaw stretch out in a deep yawn as he rolled over to face him.

"Did the cat knock something over?" Kurt grumbled, eyes still closed as he snuggled closer.

"It's a thunderstorm, dummy," Blaine said, pushing back the hair on Kurt's forehead and jumping slightly at the next rumble of thunder. "But it feels like an earthquake. I feel like I'm going to die."

Kurt was awake now. With his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of their bedroom, Blaine could see him smiling.

"You're so overdramatic. Go back to sleep."

"I'm scared."

"Oh my God," Kurt laughed. "My husband is a big baby."

Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt began to thread his fingers through his curls, humming softly. Kurt always knew how to soothe and comfort him. More than often it was because of stress at work, and he had let Blaine sob and talk it out when his father refused to attend their wedding and disowned him soon after. But it was always nice to know Kurt was there for the little things, too.

Of course, Blaine had been there for Kurt as well. When his father passed two years ago after his third heart attack, Blaine was at his side when Kurt refused to cry and held him close when he finally did. He let Kurt change their entire diet, hoping to keep them both healthy and happy as they grew older together. And he didn't complain once about the absence of french fries at their Friday meals, which had always been a special treat exclusively for Blaine, anyways. Kurt had special powers in the kitchen, Blaine decided, so even vegan food tasted delicious.

"Don't you think the rain on the window is a nice sound?" Kurt asked softly.

"I think that's hail," Blaine grunted.

Kurt laughed out loud and kissed Blaine's lips firmly.

"Daddy, Dada?"

Blaine sat up straight at the sound of little feet pattering on the hardwood floors and saw their daughter standing in their doorway. Her eyes were wide, and their wetness made the blue in them even more beautiful.

"Oh, sweetie, come here," Kurt cooed, sitting up as well and stretching his arms out wide. She ran over to the bed and Blaine pulled her up, placing her in his lap.

"Did the storm scare you?" Blaine asked, kissing the top of her head and playing with her hair.

"Yes," she answered, voice high as she pressed her face into Blaine's chest. "There was a 'boom' outside."

Kurt reached out and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Your Dada's afraid of storms too."

Blaine nodded and pulled his daughter off of his chest. "It's true, Cecilia. Daddy woke up and everything because I think I was squeezing him too hard. I was scared of storms when I was about your age, too, you know."

"You can be scared of storms even when you're big?" she asked, eyes wide.

Kurt grabbed a tissue from their nightstand and wiped away her tear streaks. "Yes. But I'm not sure if your Dada is a grownup," he teased. "Do you think he is?"

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, and Cecilia giggled. "No."

Kurt settled back down on the bed and pulled Cecilia off Blaine so she was resting next to him. "You want to stay with us tonight, Cee?"

"Yes please," she answered, hugging Blaine's arm as he laid down on her other side. "Will you tell me a story?"

Blaine laughed. "All of your storybooks are in your room, and Dada's too lazy to get up."

"Make something up, then!" Cecilia demanded, gasping slightly as the room lit up from the lightning. Kurt quickly covered her ears just before she could hear the clap of thunder.

"Okay," Blaine said once everything was quiet again. "What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"A love story."

Blaine's eyes flickered over to meet Kurt's and he grinned before addressing his daughter again.

"Would you like to hear how I met your Daddy?"

"Oh, gross, no," Kurt teased, rolling his eyes in mock disgust. But Cecilia laughed and nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Tell me."

Blaine looked away from his daughter for a moment to see Kurt smiling back at him, a sparkle in his eyes. He smiled back.

"Okay," he said, looking back down at Cecilia, curled up in his husband's arms. "Well. Once upon a time, when I was still just a kid in school, I had to leave because other kids were mean to me. I went to a brand new school, and it was beautiful. It had huge staircases, big paintings on the wall, and everyone was nice to me there. And your Dada should've been happy, but he wasn't. Your Dada was very, very sad.

One day, I was walking down one of the staircases and I heard a voice behind me. It was your Daddy's voice, and I turned around. And there he was, standing on the staircase. Cee, your Daddy was so beautiful."

Kurt glared.

"And he still is, of course," Blaine laughed. "But I had never seen anyone like him before. He took my breath away."

Kurt kissed the top of Cecilia's head and let his lips linger there as he smiled. Blaine thought he was probably blushing by now.

"So it was love at first sight?" Cecilia asked eagerly. "Like in all my stories?"

"Sometimes love doesn't work like that, honey. But your Daddy…he changed my life and I felt it right then. And I knew there was something special about him. I did fall in love with him, but more with the idea of him and what we could be."

"Daddy?" Cecilia asked, turning her head around to look at Kurt. "What did you think of Dada?"

"I thought Dada was very cute," Kurt answered, smiling. "And he held my hand that day, and I knew he was different. I felt safe and I felt very loved."

Cecilia looked at Blaine expectantly, so he continued on.

"But, like your Dada, Daddy was sad too. People at his school weren't nice to him either. I didn't want your Daddy to be scared or sad anymore, so he became my best friend. I wanted to help Daddy, and I knew he'd help me, too."

"But this is a love story!" Cecilia whined.

"I'm getting there," Blaine laughed. "Now, Cee. You know how sometimes Daddy yells at me for forgetting to turn off the stove? And that time Daddy and I had friends over and Daddy had to tell me I was being inappropriate, even though I didn't realize it?"

"You kept touching that guy's face," Cecilia frowned.

Kurt snorted and Blaine laughed slightly. "Yes, well…sometimes Dada…he doesn't know what he's doing. And he can make really, really big mistakes. I really loved and cared about your Daddy, and when he told me he liked me in a different way, it scared me. I didn't want to hurt your Daddy, because I knew that sometimes I made the wrong choices, so we stayed best friends. And even though we were best friends and we were both happy, I was still sad sometimes. And I would get sadder when your Daddy wasn't around, or when your Daddy got upset with me for doing something silly. Silly things that were worse than making someone feel uncomfortable by getting in their space. I already knew being with your Daddy made me so, so happy, and sometimes he was all I could think about."

"I was very much in love with Dada," Kurt added. "And even when he did things that hurt my feelings – even though he didn't mean to – I never could stop loving him. But your Dada was my best friend and the most important person in my life, and if he didn't want to like me in the way I liked him, I at least wanted him to stay my friend. And he did."

Cecilia's frown deepened and she looked at both of them disapprovingly. "But when did you kiss?"

Kurt laughed into her hair and Blaine smiled.

"Who says there's kissing in this story?"

"Every love story has kissing," Cecilia snapped.

"You're right," Blaine grinned. "You know how pretty Daddy's singing voice is?"

"Yes."

"Well, your Daddy sang one day. And it wasn't the first time I heard him sing, but it brought up a lot of…feelings I had for Daddy. And it made me realize I was in love with him, and that I wanted to spend my life with him. And marry him. And have our babies grow up and ask me to tell this story."

Cecilia was still glaring. "When did you _kiss him?"_

Blaine noticed that Kurt was trying his best not to laugh outright, but was about to fail miserably if their daughter kept this up.

"By this time, your Daddy was at my school. So we spent a lot of time together. Your Daddy and I had to practice singing. And while we were alone, I told him everything. I told him how I felt."

"I was so happy," Kurt added helpfully.

"He was," Blaine agreed. "And so was I. And I wasn't planning on kissing him right then. I wanted to talk more about it. But I did. I just leaned in, and I kissed Daddy. I was a bit scared, but your Daddy kissed me back and everything was fine."

"And your Dada and I have been together, happy and in love ever since," Kurt smiled, kissing Cecilia's cheek. "The End!"

Blaine smiled at his family from across the bed. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Cecilia now with his chin resting on top of her head. Cecilia's eyes closed as she dosed off. The storm outside had calmed considerably.

"Do you think we should ever tell her the rest?" Blaine asked quietly once he was sure Cecilia was asleep. "Once she gets older?"

"Maybe an edited down version," Kurt answered, frowning. "I think we should always be as honest with her as possible. But I'm not sure any child wants to hear about her parents getting death threats and gay bashed. I know when she gets older she'll have questions and start to notice that it's not exactly in the norm to have two dads. And when she discovers homophobia, she'll be curious."

"Maybe our Prom story would be a good opener to all of that?" Blaine suggested. "That way she knows we turned it around on everyone. That we used what they saw as a weakness to make us stronger."

"We could put a positive spin on it all," Kurt agreed. "I mean, you never would've met me if those boys hadn't hurt you. And I wouldn't have met you if…Noah Puckerman hadn't sent me off to Dalton to spy on you. Never mind."

Blaine laughed, reaching out and putting a hand on Kurt's hip. He began rubbing circles with his thumb. "We probably wouldn't have become so close if you hadn't opened up to me about everything happening at McKinley. Maybe we would've gone our separate ways. And who knows where we'd be now?"

"I don't like to think about it," Kurt said. "Or what would've happened if anyone else had turned around on that staircase. You know I don't believe in fate or God or anything like that, but I'll always think that something brought you to me."

"Likewise," Blaine said, moving his hand up from Kurt's hip to cup his cheek and bring him in for a kiss.


End file.
